


kokichi oma vores a table

by MarsSamaDesu



Series: kokichi chronicles [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Multi, chiaki tells him not to but he does anyways because yes, help me its 3am i need to go to bed, kokichi vores the table, table vore lol, wait no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsSamaDesu/pseuds/MarsSamaDesu
Summary: ok so me and my friends were playing attorney online and they said something about voring tables so i shall now write about kokichi voring the table to everyones dismay now enjoyreal summary: kokichi is hungry and so he vores the table. chiaki tells him not to but he does because he is a big rat
Series: kokichi chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600219
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	kokichi oma vores a table

kokichi ouma was sitting at the dinner table  
there was food on the table, because why would he sit at the table without dinner  
obviously because he's a rat

so he was sitting at the table with his friends chiaki and some other people  
so kokichi was about to eat some good fucking food when his friend chiaki was like

"kokichi im writing a book"

"i dont care"

"your character mizoko akagi i need info"

"what info"

"personality and looks because im gonna pu t ur character in my book"

"please no chiaki"

"shut up"

chiaki said, she was mad now that kokichi would not give her the required info to mak eh er book because it was gonna be a kinky danganronpa self insert thing so yes

kokichi put down his food he was eating, fried tide pods with dead memes at the side and souls of children because he is satan  
the othern people at the tbale were looking at him and chiak was mad and there was gonna be a fight

"chiak ur so mean" kokichi begant o cry  
there was no fight but onyl 11037 decibel crying  
it was so loud it reached 11037 decibels and 11037 salammed the table  
"cockitchy shut ur bitch ass up" he said

"give ur sister ru charadcter info"

sayak was the mom and she was sittingi n the corner crying because 11037 is gonna divorce her  
"or ill beat u" leon said

"waht no-"

"i didnt ask for ur reaction fucker"

"wait dad no please im sorry-"

"give ehr the charactre info"

"no"

"bitcfh are u fucking retarded cockitchy"

"i will beast ur ass"  
cockitchy started crying cuz 11037 was trheating hin and he sucked his tears back up into his face like 5 minutes later when everyone went deaf

so like kokichi stood up out of his chair and he did the scary face that nicob screamed at and said "fuck me sideways"

"im done with y'all shit im gonna vore the table"

when cockitchy said that evryone was in huge shock  
sayakj wentinto cardiac arrest  
11037 commited the 1,000 blows  
chiak was sittin down still waiting for character info but she went into shock

"ckitchy no please i spent money on that shit"

"too bad chiak"

kokichi grabbed the table and started inahling that shit lke people that do mukbangs enhale their fucking food  
"finally some good fucking food" he thought

"oh my god can u eat pussy like that" sayak shouted while she had a seizure

kockitchi kept voring the table cuz he is a blac k hole actaully have i told u that hes part black hole part furry and shit yeah

kokitchi vored the table and teh table was gone, reduced to atoms

there was no atoms actually because cockitchy vored the table

"good shit" he said cuz the table taste good duh

"what the fuck just give me the info" chiak said  
"i spent money on that like 696969 bucks holy fucking shit" chiak continue

kokichi smiled and shrugged

"too bad chiak"  
"i eat chiak, it's what i do"

"now im gonna vore all of u" he said

and so kokitchy vored his familt cuz they were mean to him

the end

**Author's Note:**

> my writings are of the highest quality i know no need to tell me over and over again
> 
> i have sinned tho this story is for all my friends on attorney online


End file.
